The present invention relates generally to material processing systems and in particular, to a point-to-point communication scheme employed in a material processing system to provide internal noise immune data communications.
Material processing, such as plasma deposition and sputtering, through the utilization of plasmas has been known for many years. These processes generally require the generation of either an RF or high voltage DC power signal that is coupled to a plasma chamber. Generation of the power signal typically entails chopping and rectifying relatively high voltages such as 270 volts DC. The chopping and rectifying processes generate spurious electric and magnetic fields that couple into nearby circuitry resulting in a relatively high electrical noise environment. The spurious fields that couple into circuitry may cause a degradation in signal quality leading to possible data corruption. High-speed data communication lines are particularly susceptible to signal degradation and data corruption due to the relatively low signal amplitudes required for high-speed communication.
Conventional high-speed data communication systems for material processing systems are based on transmitting analog signals between internal assemblies. Employing analog signals enables high-speed communication at the cost of noise susceptibility and limited error detection capability.
While the prior art can be used to provide internal communications for material processing systems, it has not proven capable of minimizing noise induced errors. In addition, conventional systems have not provided high data transmission rates in concert with detection of corrupted signals.
The present data communication system and method provides a system for communicating data between the internal assemblies of a material processing system. The data communication system includes at least two digital communication ports for communicating data between internal assemblies of the material processing system. A first digital communication port associated with a first internal assembly in interconnected via a physical link to a second digital communication port associated with a second internal assembly. The first digital communication port includes a serial transmitter for converting the data to a transmit serial stream having at least one information frame. A signal generator formats the transmit serial stream as a transmit signal to be transmitted over the physical link to the second digital communication port. The second digital communication port includes a signal converter for receiving the transmit signal from the first digital communication port and generating a receive serial stream therefrom. A serial receiver processes the serial stream and extracts the at least one information frame therefrom.